


Silence of a Lamb in the Thick of It, или Упражнения в прекрасном

by zaboraviti



Category: The Thick of It (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Несколько оживленных диалогов между премьер-министром Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии Уильямом Лэмом и его спин-доктором Малколмом Такером в сценарной форме - о политике, о птицах... о юной королеве. Закадровый викбурн.Оригинал появлялся не привычным фанфиком, а серией твитов.Для нежных ушей, привыкших к деликатным обертонам придворной речи девятнадцатого века и не знакомых с сериалом The Thick of It, он же "В гуще событий", пожалуй, нелишним будет предупреждение, что звезда его Малколм Такер матом не ругается, а разговаривает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence of a Lamb in the Thick of It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277176) by kronosinasuit. 



****  


**ИНТ. КАБИНЕТ В ДОМЕ №10 ПО ДАУНИНГ-СТРИТ. НОЧЬ**  
  
Премьер-министр Соединенного Королевства УИЛЬЯМ ЛЭМ, привлекательный мужчина в неплохой для своего возраста форме, но с усталыми глазами, сидит один в темном кабинете — сплошь дуб и красное дерево. В углу работает с выключенным звуком телевизор. Уилл в углу напротив прихлебывает скотч и пытается читать доклад, но то и дело бросает взгляд на экран — и смотреть, и не смотреть одинаково слишком больно.  
  
Открывается дверь, впуская летящую долговязую фигуру советника по связям с общественностью, стихийное бедствие по имени МАЛКОЛМ ТАКЕР, с всклокоченными седыми волосами, почти столь же экстраординарными, как его брови — которые грозным изломом нависают над оглядывающими комнату глазами.  
  
М: Натягивайте штанишки, детишки — мамочка дома!  
  
У (устало): Здесь никого больше нет.  
  
Малколм рыщет по комнате в поисках чего-то.  
  
М: Ага, вот поверишь тебе, а стоит только отвернуться, как чпок! из-под стола ебучая корона выскочит.  
  
Уилл мрачно смотрит на своего пиарщика. Этот разговор между ними повторялся сегодня уже много раз.  
  
У: Я с ней не спал.  
  
М: Да знаю я, что не спал. Потому что я твой хрен ношу на шее в запертой коробочке, как блядскую подвеску с тех пор, как случился тот блядски французский случай с той блядь французской телочкой. Достаю его время от времени проветрить, потому что я охуительный друг, но в остальное время не видать ему мокрого места, не считая моей неебически ароматной потной груди.  
  
У: Да-да, такой приятный мускусный запах, и я тебе благодарен за то, что ты так его бережешь — но необходимости в этом нет.  
  
М: Вчера вечером.  
  
У: Да.  
  
М: Она была тут.  
  
У: Была.  
  
М: Ее королевское нижайшество, ее высочайшее причёшество собственной персоной.  
  
У: Да.  
  
М: В наихуевейшей маскировке за всю историю человечества, с тех пор как на Брюса ебать его Уиллиса нацепили парик.  
  
У: Да.  
  
М: И приходила она зачем?  
  
У: За советом.  
  
Малколм замирает, затем опускает глаза, вытягивает из-за ворота распущенный галстук, обращаясь к своей груди.  
  
М: Ну-ну, тихо, не выебывайся — ты тут заперт на веки вечные!  
  
Уилл улыбается слабой грустной улыбкой.  
  
У: Да всё нормально, Малк…  
  
Малколм смотрит на него. Серьезно смотрит.  
  
М: Правда, что ли?  
  
Уилл молчит, держа стакан со скотчем у губ, и со вздохом сдается.  
  
У: Не знаю.  
  
Он делает глоток. Малколм хмурится.  
  
М: А еще завязывал бы ты бухать.  
  
У: Не имею ни малейшего желания.  
  
М: Вот поэтому я и завязал с отношениями.  
  
Уилл не отвечает, только легонько дергаются губы в согласной усмешке. Его взгляд возвращается к горящему экрану немого телевизора.  
  
M (прод.): И хуй его знает, ты наверное и реалити-шоу теперь смотришь, потеряешь тут нахуй всю веру в…  
  
Обернувшись, чтобы лучше видеть экран, Малколм узнает мелькающие кадры и резко смолкает. Разрушенные здания. Рассыпающиеся пиксели изображений с веб-камер. Разбегающиеся в поисках укрытия люди. Погребенные под обломками тела. Погребенные под слоем пыли белые шлемы.  
  
Малколм силится подобрать слова.  
  
М: На брифинге не насмотрелся?  
  
Уилл только качает головой и делает еще глоток.  
  
У: Я выступал против.  
  
М: Уилл...  
  
У: В 2013-м я возглавлял оппозицию — никаких бомбежек. Никаких военных действий.  
  
М: Ты не хотел быть Тони Блэром.  
  
У: Никто не хочет быть Тони Блэром. Кроме разве что самого Тони, но видит бог, не это ли первый признак безумия…  
  
М: Блядь, да ты же не мог знать наперед!  
  
У: Были брифинги. Люди знали. Но введи мы войска, мы бы могли поджечь такую пороховую бочку… Я премьер-министр Соединенного Королевства, глава правительства одной из самых могущественных держав мира, и я чувствую себя абсолютно бесполезным. Я даже звук на своем ебаном телевизоре включить не в состоянии.  
  
М: Резолюция ООН о прекращении огня…  
  
У: У Ассада нет причин ее придерживаться.  
  
М: Значит, примем сраных беженцев…  
  
У: …и мгновенно вылетим из кабинета, и заменят нас сраные джингоисты.  
  
Уилл ставит стакан на стол, невидящим взглядом вперившись в экран, погрузившись в свои мысли. Малколм тоже задумчиво молчит.  
  
У (прод.): Как сделать людей лучше?  
  
М: Я-то думал, для этого у нас были девяностые.  
  
У: И тем не менее... вот к чему мы пришли.  
  
Они продолжают сидеть в тишине. Малколм начинает ерзать, соображая, как бы половчее выразиться.  
  
М: Эта девчоночка, малышка Вики...  
  
Уилл глядит на него, слегка удивленный отсутствием в его голосе злости.  
  
M (прод.): ...она вроде... ничего так, хорошая. Вроде как голова у нее прикручена на совесть, несмотря на всё дерьмо, среди которого она выросла.  
  
Уилл позволяет себе намек на теплую улыбку.  
  
У: Хорошая, это верно.  
  
М: Ну, может быть, так и надо. Может, такой якорь и нужен таким ржавым старперам, как мы с тобой, чтобы держаться и ебашить, ебашить башкой о стенку снова и снова. Потому что иногда у нас что-то получается. Иногда встречаются хорошие люди. Иногда королева не какая-нибудь пизда злоебучая.  
  
Снова бросив взгляд на экран, Уилл улыбается ему и, странным образом воодушевленный, опять поднимает стакан.  
  
У: Вот за это и выпьем.  



	2. Chapter 2

****

**ЭКСТ. САД ДОМА №10 ПО ДАУНИНГ-СТРИТ. ДЕНЬ.**

Премьер-министр УИЛЬЯМ ЛЭМ стоит один в небольшом садике правительственной резиденции, зябко скрестив руки на груди — костюм мало спасает от холода — и длинно затягиваясь сигаретой. Взгляд его устремлен вверх, в крону дерева.

Появляется его пиарщик МАЛКОЛМ ТАКЕР, хмурится, заметив дым, расходящийся от фигуры премьера.

М: Ох я б сейчас выжал нахуй твои легкие, а выделившейся смолой покрыл бы блядь свою дырявую крышу.

У: Тсс.

Уилл не поворачивается в его сторону, он не сводит глаз с дерева. Малколм со вздохом смотрит вверх и обнаруживает так увлекший премьера объект — прыгающую по ветвям маленькую птичку.  
  
У (прод.): Щегол. Перелетная птица, до поздней осени обычно не задерживается.

М: Вот ты наяриваешь и наяриваешь мне эту хуету, а я что слышу? «Я жалкий старый гондон, и встает у меня только на передачу «В поисках антиквариата»».

У: Интересы и увлечения, Малколм, помогают человеку сохранять трезвость ума. А если ум занят только политикой, человек в итоге превращается в… в тебя, в общем, превращается.

М: Ну охуеть, сочту за комплимент.

У: Чем бы дитя ни тешилось.

М: То есть, ты не против, если я тебе сейчас засажу быстрее, чем Юлию Цезарю на бразильском барбекю?

У: Я-то думал, я тебе нравлюсь.

М: Конечно — как антиквару нравится ебаный бык-эпилептик, которого пидорасит в припадке прямо посреди драгоценного фарфора.

У: Ну и кто тут у нас дрочит на антиквариат?

М: Заткнись, я тут пытаюсь обрушиться на тебя с невъебенно страстной речью!

У: А, точно.

Уилл подходит к скамье, стряхивает пепел в лежащий на ней небольшой контейнер и смотрит прямо на Малколма.

У (прод.): И что я на сей раз натворил?

М: Звонили из «Дейли Мейл», интересовались, с чего ты так зачастил в королевский дворец.

У: Королева молода и нуждается в наставлениях.

М: А целая блядь армия ассистентов и советников, проебывающих деньги налогоплательщиков, сраной помазаннице божьей, конечно, не годится.

У: Ни у кого из них нет реального опыта управления страной.

Малколм вздыхает.

М: Слушай, Уилл, я тебя знаю. Я твою мерзопакостную жопу в темноте отличу от мшистого камня — я знаю, что ты от меня что-то скрываешь.

У: Я...

М: И ты мне всё выложишь, когда сможешь. Знаю. Я это к тому, что… только не нахуячь какой-нибудь идиотической хуйни. Я понимаю, что ты и идиотизм — сочетание гармоничнее даже, чем Пирс Морган и кляп, но если ты облажаешься, ты не только себя выебешь. Уже спрашивают о твоих республиканских высказываниях в прошлом.

У: Я ее не использую.

М: Вот блядь и продолжай в том же духе.

У: Да, мэм.

М: Можно мы теперь зайдем, пока я себе копчик не отморозил нахер?

Они медленно бредут обратно к резиденции.

У: Это ты что сейчас, скаламбурил про птичку?

М: Ни хуя подо… Я до твоего уровня не опущусь, ебаный ты дятлодрочер.

У: А я только купил тебе новый справочник орнитолога-любителя…

М: Я этим справочником тебе башку расхуячу, вот тогда и посмотрим, на каких птичек-хуичек похожи ошметки твоих разъебанных в кашку мозгов.

Уилл посмеивается. Они вместе входят в здание, покидая тихий холодный сад.

У (ВПЗ): По-моему, идеальное Рождество.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**ИНТ. КОФЕЙНЯ. ДЕНЬ.**

Сезон предвыборной кампании. МАЛКОЛМ ТАКЕР ждет свой заказ в сетевой кофейне. Снаружи по дорожке суетливо бегают журналисты и правительственные ассистенты.

Малколм тапает по экрану своего блэкберри, продвигаясь в очереди, не поднимая головы.

БАРИСТА: Толл американо для Малколма!

Малколм наконец опускает блэкберри, чтобы забрать свой напиток, и вдруг застывает в удивлении.

Лицо баристы — большеглазой темноволосой девушки небольшого роста — поразительно схоже с лицом, украшающим двухфунтовик, которым Малколм только что заплатил за свой кофе.

Бариста непонимающе взирает на молчащего Малколма.

БАРИСТА: Прошу прощения, сэр, ваш кофе?

Малколм резко стряхивает с себя оцепенение и поспешно забирает у нее стаканчик.

М: Спасибо.

Он на всех парах движется к выходу, но путь ему преграждает ПРЕМЬЕР-МИНИСТР, УИЛЬЯМ ЛЭМ, разговаривающий с каким-то консультантом — они как раз входят.

У: А, ты нас опередил.

М: Уилл, мне надо…

У: Шарлотта предложила, чтобы мы спрятались тут попить кофе. Журналисты, пожалуй, не сразу поймут, что тот низенький кустик, с которым они разговаривают, на самом деле не я.

M (со скоростью пулеметной очереди): Этот кустик такой же неебически унылый, они могут и не заметить подмены.

Стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, он подталкивает Уилла к выходу.

M (прод.): Тебе нужно уйти.

У: А я бы предпочел остаться.

Уилл не дает ему сдвинуть себя с места. Обежав взглядом кафе — не смотрит ли кто — Малколм сердито таращится на премьера.

М: Уилл.

У: Малколм. Я просто хочу флэт уайт, в чем дело-то?

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Малколм наклоняется ближе.

M (вполголоса): Бариста. Копия «Дневники принцессы-2».

Уилл хмурится.

У: Приехали, значит.

М: Блядь, ты можешь просто...

У: Ты все-таки свихнулся.

М: Ничего я не…

У: А я тебе говорил, нельзя питаться исключительно цитрусовыми и журналистами.

М: Я блядь еле отвлек этих риталиноустойчивых уебков от твоего радиоактивного облома, один блядь удачный кадр с тобой и близняшкой-лилипуткой, и вся эта ебаная орда зомби опять кинется по нашему блядь следу, как будто мы тут мозгом Стивена Хокинга обтираемся.

Уилл разглядывает лицо своего выпучившего глаза политтехнолога, вздыхает.

У: Пойду возьму тебе сэндвич.  
  
Обойдя Малколма, Уилл движется к стойке.

М: Да блядь…

Малколм пыхтя плетется в отчаянии к свободному столику в углу. Складывает руки на груди и сердито смотрит в окно на собирающихся снаружи журналистов. Появляется Уилл, стремительно выдвигает стул рядом с Малколмом и швыряет на стол упакованный в пищевую пленку сэндвич.

У (вполголоса): Еба-а-ть.

М: А я говорил.

Уилл намеренно садится спиной к стойке и придвигается к Малколму, чтобы их не слышали окружающие.

У: Они даже одного роста. Цвет волос слегка не такой и глаза точно не голубые…

М: Не увлекайся, пиздец ты ходячий...

У: Мне надо сваливать.

М: Ты знаешь, я всё подумываю купить эту поебень, видеорегистратор, нахуячить его на галстук и ходить так, чтобы делать потом подборки — типа, лучшая десятка кривых рож, которые я сегодня довел до слез — а еще чтобы иметь физические блядь доказательства, что я говорил, я блядь предупреждал, и вот пожалуйста.

У: Я признаю...

М: ...Может, даже с экранчиком, для оперативной демонстрации.

У: ...Да, ты действительно был прав, а теперь бери свой сэндвич и пойдем.

Прежде чем они успевают подняться, их лица освещаются вспышкой. Повернувшись к источнику, они видят цепочку наконец обнаруживших их укрытие фотографов, нацеливших на них объективы через широкую витрину кофейни.

Оба напускают на себя небрежный вид, невозмутимо оборачиваются друг к другу, но тут —

БАРИСТА: Флэт уайт для Уилла!

Они замирают на месте. Уилл старательно изображает вдумчивую улыбку, кивает в ответ на что-то якобы сказанное Малколмом, затем поднимает руку, вроде как почесать под носом, но на деле прикрывает рот от глаз наблюдающей прессы.

У: Ты не мог бы?

М: Чего?

У: Кофе.

М: Я не могу пойти за твоим кофе.

У: Я тоже.

М: Придется тебе самому.

У: Ты же только что сказал…

М: Это совсем другое.

У: Ну и где он сейчас, твой видеорегистратор?

М: Заголовок: «Оксбриджский пиздюк, обездвиженный суппозиторием из белого трюфеля, не в состоянии сходить за собственным кофе”.

БАРИСТА: Флэт уайт?

У: Можно просто уйти.

М: «Итонский сноб воротит нос от кофе рабочего класса, предпочитая надоенные слезы кастрированной норки»

У: Да ну нахуй.

Уилл вскакивает и подходит к концу стойки, где низенькая девушка-бариста с каштановыми волосами возится с другими заказами — его проклятый кофе стоит рядом. Уилл улыбается ей деланной небрежно-обаятельной улыбкой.

У: Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать....

Он опускает глаза на ее именной бейджик.

У: ...Клара.

К: Всё нормально.

Она отдает Уиллу стаканчик. Через окно слышны щелчки затворов камер. Испустив тихий вздох, Уилл протянув руку через стойку, берет свой кофе с усталой, на сей раз искренней улыбкой.

У: Вам никто не говорил, что вы немного похожи на…

К: О да.

У: Хм. Что ж, примите мои извинения за то безумие, с которым вам сейчас придется столкнуться.

К: Спасибо, сэр. Приятного кофепития.

Уилл бросает последний взгляд на баристу и поворачивает к выходу. Малколм стоит у двери, ожидая его, чтобы вместе ринуться в предстоящий им снаружи бой. Подойдя к нему, Уилл делает глоток из стаканчика и морщится, но пытается быстро скрыть гримасу.

У (вполголоса): Ебать, вот ведь дрянь.

Малколм хмурясь открывает дверь.

М: Всё блядь. Никаких больше нахуй кафешек.


End file.
